coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Terry Duckworth
Terry Duckworth was a character in Coronation Street from 1983 to 1987 followed by recurring stints since 1992. He first appeared in Ep 2330 - 1 Aug 1983. He is one of the most prolific villains of the show and is the son of the late Jack and Vera Duckworth. Originally a good guy and a mate of Curly Watts and Kevin Webster, Terry's darker side surfaced in 1986 and 1987. He was played by Nigel Pivaro. Biography Backstory Terence Edgar Duckworth was born on the 4th June 1964, the eldest child of Jack and Vera Duckworth, who had married 7 years earlier. Terry was their only child. In the early 1980s he made friends with Kevin Webster and Curly Watts, local residents of Weatherfield. 1983-1987 Terry arrived in September 1983 in Coronation Street when his parents bought Number 11 Coronation Street. Terry became good friends with Curly Watts and Kevin Webster. The 3 of them hung around in the Rovers Snug, a throwback to Ena Sharples, Minnie Caldwell and Martha Longhurst back in the 1960s. In late 1983, Terry dated Sharon Gaskell and vied with Curly for her attention. Terry was initially cheeky but quite kindhearted. In 1984, he lodged with Hilda Ogden for a short time, helping her look after her ailing husband Stan Ogden. In 1986, Terry started dating Jenny Bradley and his darker side started to emerge when he spread vicious rumours about her, which lead to Jenny's father Alan Bradley punching him in The Rovers. In June 1987 Terry had an affair with the wife of an old army friend and fled Coronation Street. He did return for a few months in late 1988 when he needed more money. In December 1988 he decided that there was nothing left for him in Weatherfield and left for Bournemouth and was not seen again for the next 3 years. 1992-2012 Terry returned in January 1992 with his girlfriend Lisa Horton in tow, and revealed to his parents they were getting married. But in May that year Terry was arrested and imprisoned for GBH. The victim had a fractured skull. He got a day release from prison (with a guard escorting him) in order to marry Lisa at a church, but after marrying her made a run for it when the guard unlocked the handcuffs so Terry could take a photo, much to Vera's extreme persuasion. The police ran after him through the church yard but Terry got away. Terry was soon captured when he hid out at Bettabuys and sent back to prison. Lisa gave birth to their son Tommy Duckworth in September 1992. In Novemebr 1992, Vera visited Terry in prison and let slip that she was seeing Des Barnes. While still in prison, in February 1993, Terry became a widower when Lisa was killed in a road accident. In mid December 1993, Terry was released from prison and sold baby Tommy to his maternal grandparents. Jack punched him in the face and Terry left once again. He did return briefly in 1996 and 1997 involving matters with his son Tommy. He sold his mum Vera a dodgy car in 1999 which involved the death of Judy Mallett. Terry returned in 2000 as he was a kidney match for his son Paul Clayton. He was framed for murder and ended up in prison but was cleared and released in January 2002 and was not seen in Weatherfield for the next 6 years. In January 2008 he returned for his mother Vera's funeral, and Terry tried to convince his father not to sell the house to Tyrone Dobbs. However Jack didn't take Terry's advice, as he considered Tyrone his family and a proper son than the crooked Terry. After Jack passed away in November 2010, Terry was informed over the phone by Tyrone, but started inquiring about the inheritance, causing a disgusted and angry Tyrone to hang up on him. Terry wasn't present at the funeral. Terry made a surprise return to Coronation Street in April 2012 in which he planneed to set up a night club on Viaduct Street. He got into a confrontation with a young man and knocked him to the ground, until an intervening Tyrone revealed that he was Terry's son Tommy Duckworth. Terry's plans for the nightclub fell under due to protests from the residents. After stealing a large sum of money from Tommy, he left the street, never to return again. Memorable info Appearances: 1 August 1983–3 June 1987, 29 August–7 December 1988, 31 January–7 February 1992, 11 May–3 June 1992, 23–27 November 1992, 12–19 February 1993, 29 November–24 December 1993, 10–26 June 1996, 20–25 April 1997, 13 August–3 October 1999, 25 December 1999, 29 November–8 December 2000, 26 October 2001–13 January 2002, 28 January 2008, 16 April–11 May 2012 Born: 4th June 1964 Full Name: Terence Edgar Duckworth Parents: Jack Duckworth and Vera Duckworth (Nee Burton) Siblings: None Grandfathers: Harold Duckworth, Josh Shackleton Grandmothers: Maggie Duckworth, Amy Burton Spouses: Lisa Horton (1992-1993) Children: Paul Clayton, Tommy Duckworth (1992), Brad Armstrong (1997) Aunts/Uncles: Clifford Duckworth Trivia Terry's last appearance was in May 2012. Since his parents are now both dead, and Tommy now living in Ibiza, there is very little reason for Terry to make a return at present. If ever Tommy did return then Terry may pay another visit to Weatherfield. Gallery Terry Duckworth first appearance.png|Terry's first appearance in August 1983 corrie tez vera jack 1980s.png|Terry in the 1980s. Corrie 5 sep 1988.png|Terry with Kevin and Sally in 1988. Corrie 27 may 1992.png|Terry escapes the prison escorts on his wedding day and makes a run for it. corrie terry floored.png|For selling his son, Terry is floored by his dad Jack. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1983. Category:Characters last seen in 2012. Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:Duckworths. Category:1964 births. Category:1992 Marriages Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Villains. Category:Convicted Criminals.